randomroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucien Darkflame
Hi my name is Lucien Darkflame. I am the son of a dark angel. My dark angel blood gives me many unique gifts. I have the ability to use the unholy flame which burns all things. These flames however will dissipate if they are not in contact with my body or a weapon I carry. I have the ability to fly using black angel wings but I can't support more then my own weight. I have some regenerative abilities but they don't work if I am in contact with any form of light. My two best abilities are my talents in giving powerful enchantments to armor and shields as well as forging weapons designed specifically for one person. How can a weapon be specific to one person you ask? Well the answer is simple, I create them using the power of one's soul making it so only that person can use it's unique powers to its full extent. My story is a simple one. I was raised by my dark angel father's old elemental friend (from when he was a true angel), who taught me how to use my powers. She gave me my name, and a purpose, to defend all life from evil. Since I was 12 I have fought many different beasts and people. But when I was 16 I faced one of the Great Demons and failed. As I was about to die I was saved by a male wood elf and still to this day search for him to give him my thanks and to repay him for what he has done for me. I am willing to do whatever is asked of me as long as it is possible. I will never do anything that is evil, but other than that I will do pretty much anything. Also never ask me to heal something or use any form of ranged magic. I can't get a spell right for the life of me. I am a great person to have with you on an adventure or a quest. I am willing to do pretty much whatever is asked of me as long as it doesn't go against my values. I will never do anything that is evil because I wish to bring honor back to my father's name, but other than that I will do pretty much anything. I have this thing where my eyes begin to glow red when in the presence of a demon or the undead. I am a strong warrior and I prefer to fight with my broadsword Shadowbreaker which is the only heavy weapon I can use one-handed. Never ask me to heal something or use any form of ranged magic. I can't get a spell right for the life of me. Through my various journeys with my fellow members of the ''Order of the Grey Flame ''I have met my trustworthy companion Regulus Grimstone. He is the Ancient of the Basilisks and has sworn his loyalty to me. He is 3 meters tall and weighs about 3500 kg. He is a powerful companion and has gained his share of wisdom during his long life.